te quiero
by krizue
Summary: no soy muy buena resumiendo... Un trabajo escolar puede llegar a hacerte reflexionar, y a notar cosas. No es fácil reconocer los sentimientos o si? r&a ONESHOT


ADVERTENCIA : este fic puede contener material sensible para personas no  
románticas, y demasiado cuerdas. Es mi primer fic así que tienen que ser un  
poco comprensivos; Ah! Y por supuesto se me olvidaba, tristemente nada de  
esto es mío( ya quisiera yo dibujar así), los personajes de Ranma-kun  
pertenecen a Takahashi-san, lo que no reconozcan, eso si es mío.  
"Bla" = pensamiento  
  
TE QUIERO  
  
Akane luchaba por no quedarse dormida en la tediosa clase de lenguaje (n/a  
los que me conocen saben a lo que me refiero), mientras un aburrido Ranma  
jugaba con sus manos sobre el pupitre, imaginándose que una de ellas era  
Rioga siendo vencido por él, el poderosisimo Ranma Saotome.  
- Ranma ??  
Daba una patada en el rostro de su oponente mientras alguien le gritaba lo  
orgullosa que estaba de él.  
- Ranma ?  
Él volteaba a mirar, sonreía y se sentía el hombre más afortunado del  
planeta.  
- Ranma ?  
Volvía a su pelea justo a tiempo para esquivar un puño, el cual respondi  
con otro directo al estomago de P-chan  
- Saotome.  
Vió como caía al suelo, mientras que una mujer de silueta perfecta se le  
acercaba y lo abrazaba  
- SEÑOR SAOTOME!!!!  
Sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro  
- Ranma te llaman  
Ah??? Que???  
- Señor Saotome, le decía que a usted le tocó recitar este poema – dijo el  
aburrido profesor entregándole una hoja de mala gana, debe aprenderlo para  
dentro de 2 semanas.  
El timbre sonó y todos salieron lo más rápido posible del salón.  
-soñando despierto??  
- De que hablas??  
-De que te estabas sonrojando mientras que pensabas  
-QUE??  
-Sí, te veías adorable  
-Adorable??? U-chan estás loca!, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a  
comer.  
-Claro vete  
Él corrió hacía sus amigos y se alejó de Ukyo, después de comer y antes de  
jugar fútbol, se sentó en la rama más alta de un árbol, y leyó el poema que  
le habían dado.  
-feh!!... que ridiculez...  
-que ridiculez que???- Él miró hacía abajo y vió a Akane.  
-No es de tu incumbencia!!  
-Porque te sonrojabas en clase, en que pensabas??  
-Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia!!  
-En fin venía a decirte que esta tarde no me voy contigo, me voy con  
Sayuri, y llego después a la casa.  
-Como si me importara..- Akane se alejó y lo dejó con sus pensamientos, él  
la siguió con su mirada y notó cosas que nunca había visto, vió como la luz  
se filtraba en su cabello reflejando un azul intenso, vió como el viento  
jugaba con su falda y como ella trataba de detenerlo, de controlarlo como  
trataba de hacer con todo, vió como le sonreía a un muchacho que le pedía  
el favor de devolverle un balón que caía cerca de ella, y como esa sonrisa  
iluminaba incluso más que el mismo sol. Y sin quererlo grit  
-AKANE TE....- ella volteó a mirarlo, él bajó del árbol y se acercó a ella  
– te, te quería decir– ella tenía en su cara una expresión de confusión  
enorme, esa que a él tanto le gustaba se ve tan tierna - quería  
preguntarte eh...eh... para que me tengo que aprender esta bobada – dijo  
mientras que movía la hoja en su mano y luchaba por no sonrojarse.  
-Para un recital enfrente del colegio, de las familias de los alumnos, y de  
algunos invitados especiales.  
-QQUE!!!!!!!!!  
-Eso... – Akane se alejó con una cara de satisfacción al ver la cara de  
rabia de Ranma.  
"que diablos me pasó??"  
-Kuso!  
"ella es una marimacho kawaiikune, nada más "  
Ranma releyó el poema una y otra vez, olvidándose por completo del partido  
que tenía pendiente y pensó de nuevo en los detalles que siempre había  
pasado por alto, los detalles de ella, SU prometida.  
El final del día llegó, y con esto un agobiado y muy preocupado Ranma  
buscaba a SU prometida por todo lado, en todo el día no había dejado de  
pensar en ella, y el no encontrarla no facilitaba sus sentimientos, y de  
pronto la vió, todo a su alrededor se iluminaba, y el cielo parecía opaco  
junto a su belleza, pero él lo negaba, veía a la belleza misma, pero se  
retractaba y veía fealdad, veía dulzura, pero recapacitaba y veía rudeza...  
-AKANE!!!!!!!!!!! – ella volteó a ver y sonrió al verlo  
-Si???  
-Adonde crees que vas?  
-Para donde Sayuri.. no lo recuerdas??  
-A si, si, si, nos vemos luego.- Se sintió muy apenado y se encaminó al  
dojo.  
Los días pasaban y él seguía teniendo pensamientos realmente extraños,  
cosas que nunca había percibido.  
"en que estoy pensando??"  
Todos los días ensayaba sin decirle a nadie cual era el poema que le había  
tocado, solo murmuraba palabras sin sentido a todas horas.  
-Qué te pasa?  
-A que te refieres?  
-A que estas actuando muy extraño...  
-No es nada  
-Seguro??  
-Si es solo que he tratado de aprenderme ese ridículo poema..  
-Seguro que no es nada más??  
-Si – dijo mientras se metía un pedazo de okonomiyaki a la boca – esto esta  
realmente bueno, gracias U-chan, cárgalo a mi cuenta, chao – se levantó y  
se fue sin rumbo fijo  
-Cuenta??? Cual cuenta si tu ya no tienes crédito, me debes demasiado- pero  
fue muy tarde, el ya se había ido.  
  
El día había llegado por fin, de alguna manera Akane se había safado de sus  
compromisos con su salón, y pudo interpretar el papel de una espectadora  
más, el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el recital, estaba muy bien decorado,  
había mucho azul y morado en todo los adornos, cintas de diferentes tonos  
de azul recubrían el techo de extremo a extremo, la iluminación era tenue,  
pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el escenario se viera claramente,  
los carteles que anunciaban el programa tenían una letra muy bien hecha;  
todo estaba listo, excepto él, en los camerinos un nervioso Ranma trataba  
de recordar el poema, a la vez que arreglaba su traje que estupidez. "No  
sé porque tengo que usar esto, las corbatas son tan incomodas..."  
El presentador empezó a leer el programa:

1 reflexión  
2 breve historia acerca de....  
3 intervención musical  
4.....  
5....  
10 Poema por Ranma Saotome  
11 final  
Cuando escuchó su nombre, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y como su  
habla se trababa, trato de recordar, pero solo lograba traer a su mente  
unas pocas palabras "kuso, kuso!! No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a MI Ranma Saotome,vamos, concentración, SOY Ranma Saotome.! Yo puedo!" el tiempo pasó sin  
que él lo notara, de pronto escuch  
10. Ranma Saotome nos recita un hermoso poema...  
Salió con mucha dificultad de su camerino, caminaba lentamente mientras  
reflexionaba sobre las cosas en que había pensado las 2 últimas semanas  
que te pasa... "acuérdate de las palabras marimacho kawaiikune" , llegó a  
la tarima y ubicó a Akane enseguida, tan pronto la vió, no pudo evitar sonreír  
y mucho menos sonrojarse cuando ella lo saludó.  
Se armó de valor Y entonces empezó:

Te Quiero  
  
Tus manos son mi caricia  
mis acordes cotidianos  
te quiero porque tus manos  
trabajan por la justicia

"Ranma Recordó su rostro cuando fué lo primero que vió el día en que  
despertó tiempo después de una gran pelea, ella tenía lagrimas en los  
ojos, se veía genuinamente preocupada, y no se percató de que él había  
despertado, le preguntó porque lloras?, y ella respondió con una sonrisa  
enorme. "Si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho más que dos"Vió las miles de veces que entrenaron, su increíble perseverancia, su  
inquebrantable espíritu y sus ganas de ser siempre mejor, ella era la única  
que podía hacrlo sentir completo y seguro"Tus ojos son mi conjuro  
contra la mala jornada  
te quiero por tu mirada  
que mira y siembra futuro"la primera vez que vió esos ojos grandes y expresivos llenos de bondad e  
inocencia, pero a la vez con una increíble madurez, esa vez que llegó a una  
casa extraña, en que vió a dos lindas jóvenes, una de cabello café hasta  
los hombros, y otra con el cabello largo, y luego de estar unos minutos  
allí, vió como la mujer más hermosa bajaba por las escaleras. "Tu boca que es tuya y mía  
tu boca no se equivoca  
te quiero porque tu boca  
sabe gritar rebeldía

"aquella vez en la obra te teatro Romeo y Julieta, cuando creyó que  
realmente le había dado un beso, y la decepción que sintió cuando supo que  
no había sido así."

Si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho más que dos"nanikuwanukao onnanoko, "Y por tu rostro sincero  
y tu paso vagabundo  
y tu llanto por el mundo  
porque sos pueblo te quiero"cada vez que la veía llorar, su mundo se derrumbaba, y hacía cualquier  
cosa por alegrarla "Y porque amor no es aureola  
ni cándida moraleja  
y porque somos pareja  
que sabe que no está sola"cada vez que le pegaba por causa de alguna de sus otras prometidas, cada  
vez que se ponía celosa, cada vez que le daba motivos para gritarle  
kawaiikune, aunque el mismo supiera que estaba mintiendo; y a pesar de lo  
mal que él la pudiera tratar, ella siempre estaba ahí para él. "Te quiero en mi paraíso  
es decir que en mi país  
la gente vive feliz  
aunque no tenga permiso"es perfecta, sencillamente perfecta."  
  
Si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho mas que dos  
  
Mario BenedettiDespués de terminar su poema, Ranma hizo una venia y recibió muchos  
aplausos, que se vieron callados por las 2 palabras que dijo sin razón  
aparente:  
-TE QUIERO  
Todos los presentes lo miraron extrañados, y él solo repitió – TE QUIERO –  
Él la miró fijamente, ella sintió como todos absolutamente todos la miraban  
así que se levantó de su lugar y salió lo más rápido que pudo, seguida de  
cerca por Ranma, quién la cogió por el brazo justo afuera del recinto.  
-TE QUIERO – a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa de esas que derretían  
un glaciar, un beso y un abrazo.  
- Yo también  
  
------------------------------------  
nanikuwanukao : apariencia inocente....  
Bueno y que tal??? Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen reviews,  
sus criticas son muy importantes para mejorar!! (desde que sean criticas  
constructivas..) 


End file.
